


Sex mirrors and Rock n Roll

by kittys_devil



Series: Kink_Bingo [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician), simon curtis - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Adam just has to show Simon the new song...and well that leads to fun! </p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex mirrors and Rock n Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink_bingo, Mirrors square.

“Adam it’s 2 o’clock in the fucking morning.Why are we at a closed Wal-Mart beating on the door?”

“I know he’s working tonight. He told me he had to work tonight. And he just has to hear this!”

“Adam what are you babbling about?”

“Simon! Who else? I told you that song would be perfect for him. I want him to hear it!”

“Only you Adam would drag my ass out this late to Wal-Mart over a new song.”

I love my boyfriend. I really do.But that boy had two obsessions music and Simon Curtis. Ok so the Simon obsession is sorta both of ours.But the boy is cute and fun and well up for anything. 

Adam keeps beating on the door babbling on and on about how he just has to show Simon the music we wrote tonight.I am pretty sure he is going to wake the dead if he does not chill out soon. 

Just when I am about to drag his ass home Simon comes to the door.

“What are you two doing here?”

“Let me in. I have to show you this. Tommy doesn’t have his guitar but you will get it. It’s fucking amazing. And the song is just perfect for you.”

“Adam I can’t let you in here.”

Adam gives Simon one of those killer you know you are going to so why are we arguing about this looks.He bats those amazing blue eyes and I can see Simon give in before he opens the door for us to come in.

“Just be quiet so you don’t get my ass in trouble!As much as I hate this job I gotta make money somehow until I’m a big rock star like you Adam.”

Adam pulls Simon to him kissing him quickly before letting him go.

“You know I would take care of you honey.”

Simon walks over kisses me, teases my tongue for a moment before breaking the kiss.He grabs both of our arms and leads us away from the door towards the dressing rooms.

We are sitting on the floor in front of a three way mirror.Adam is quietly singing the melody of the song we wrote tonight. I can see Simon taking it in.His eyes however have not left mine.When Adam starts to sing the lyrics it’s amazingly beautiful.Simon starts to crawl over to me while Adam sings.Before I know it he is straddling my hips pushing me against the mirror as he fucks me with his tongue.Before I can even comprehend what is going on Adam is pulling Simon’s hair until he is looking at him. 

“Did you ask if you could play with him?”

Adam just flashes one of those amazing smiles before he forces his tongue into Simon’s mouth.Never breaking the kiss he moves Simon on to his back.Adam kisses him passionately as I straddle his knees.Undoing his pants I slide my hand in and wrap my fingers around his cock.Moving slightly as he is moaning into Adam’s mouth. 

I stroke Simon’s cock a few more times before moving my hand to slide out ofhis pants.I run my fingers under his shirt until I can tweak his nipple making him arch into Adam’s mouth.Adam breaks the kiss taking off his clothes as I remove Simon’s shirt.Adam comes behind me pull off my shirt before sliding my pants off of me.

Adam leans into my ear biting at the lobe. It’s a deep lustful whisper into my ear when he says “Kitty I want you on your knees. Let him fuck your mouth as I fuck you.”

I almost fall over right there.

I get down on my hands and knees in front of the mirror.I lick my lips looking over at Simon.“I wanna taste. Come here.”

Simon kneels in front of me and I run my tongue over the tip of his cock.Adam slides his lubed up fingers into my hole opening me up.I turn looking in the mirror next to us.The sight of me like this with them around me makes my cock jump.I wrap my lips around Simon’s cock moaning as Adam fingers twist inside me.I slowly slide up and down on Simon’s cock pulling the moans out of him as Adam spreads my legs and pushes into me.I feel Simon grab my hair holding me to him as Adam starts to pound into me.

Adam leans down into my ear “So pretty like this Kitty taking it all for us.Watch in the mirror how beautiful you look.”

I can see out of the corner of my eye how the two of them use me.I take it all panting and moaning for more.I hollow my mouth taking in more and more of Simon.I gasp with need every time his cock hits the back of my throat.Adam is gripping my hips as he pounds in to me.He is forcing me forward to take even more of Simon into me.I feel Simon grip my hair even harder before he is coming down my throat.

I pull off as I lick the last of the come off of Simon.Adam pulls me to him, changing the angle so he is hitting my prostate every time.Simon moves towards me wrapping my cock in his hands.He is stroking me with every thrust that Adam gives me.I feel my entire body tense up before I am coming all over Simon’s hand.Adam grips my hips even harder as he comes deep into me. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Simon locks the door behind us and heads back to work to stock the cat food as we walk out to Adam’s car.

“Seriously Adam the next time you two want to play can it at least be at home?The tile at Wal-Mart is shit on my knees and I would much rather be cuddling not walking right now.”

“Awww baby I’ll cuddle you as soon as we get home.”

Adam pulls me close as we walk the rest of the way home.And I’ll I can think is how much the two them owe me for this. 

 


End file.
